Belphegor Goes To Village
by Eiffel Caramel
Summary: Belphegor, seorang pangeran yang terkenal manja, sombong dan serakah dipindahkan oleh ayahnya menuju sebuah desa terpencil di Italia dengan harapan setelah ia kembali, ia akan berubah. Dan di desa itu dia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang mengubah kehidupannya.
1. He Meets His Match

Belphegor Goes To Village © Eiffel Caramel

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Warnings! Typo(s), OOC, Humor gagal, Shounen-Ai, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin saya lupakan

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T for safe

Pairings: B26 dan sedikit pair lainnya.

Don't Like? Don't Read! :)

.

.

~Happy Reading!~

Belphegor, seorang pangeran yang terkenal manja, sombong dan serakah dipindahkan oleh ayahnya—yang diketahui bernama Xanxus, raja dari negara itu—menuju sebuah desa terpencil di Italia dengan harapan setelah ia kembali, ia akan berubah. Pernyataan yang sama juga diungkapkan oleh ibu dari Belphegor –yang diketahui bernama Squalo—ia juga berharap kalau nanti saat Belphegor kembali, ia sudah tidak seperti itu lagi karena menurut Squalo hal yang dilakukan Belphegor itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uangnya –baca: mengurangi uangnya yang akan ia pakai untuk memelihara hiu-hiu kesayangannya—

Bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya saja yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Bel, tapi kakak-kakaknya juga begitu. Sebagai informasi, Bel adalah anak terakhir dari keluarga Varia. Bel mempunyai dua kakak yang wujudnya –coretabnormalcoret—. Kakak pertamanya, setengah lelaki setengah perempuan, entah bagaimana Squalo bisa melahirkan –coretbancicoret—seperti ini, panggil saja dia Lussuria. Kakak keduanya, seorang lelaki tulen yang wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, Levi.

* * *

"Oi, Sampah. Mulai besok kau akan ku pindahkan ke sebuah desa terpencil, kau harus mau" Xanxus menatap Bel dengan sinis. "VROIII! APA KAU MENDENGARKAN APA YANG DIBICARAKAN BAPAK MU?!" Squalo tampak tidak terima Xanxus dikacangi oleh Bel. "Tch, jangan teriak begitu, telinga pangeran bisa budek" Bel membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi seperti _like a boss._"Oi, sampah yang disana—"Xanxus menunjuk ke seorang pria dengan setelan baju berwarna ungu-hitam. " –Siapkan barang-barang pangeran jadi-jadian ini" dan dengan pasrahnya, lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamar Bel.

"Rakyat jelata, jangan pernah menyentuh barang-barangku" Bel mendorong lelaki itu sampai terjatuh. "Muu, maafkan saya pangeran" lelaki itu pun berdiri kembali dan pergi. "Dasar, pemabuk itu tidak pernah mengerti perasaan pangeran, bisanya hanya memarahi pangeran saja" Bel membanting beberapa mainannya.

"Sampah, akan ku tunggu kau sampai kau kembali, kalau kau masih saja tidak berubah, kau akan ku kirimkan ke hutan dimana tidak ada manusia sama sekali" Xanxus mengancam Bel masih dengan tatapan sinisnya. "VROOIIII! Dengarkan apa yang diucapkan bapakmu itu!" Squalo –lagi-lagi—tampak emosi. "Ushishishi, sampai ketemu lagi kalian semua, pastikan kalian akan merindukan pangeran!" Bel memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya ke desa itu tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Xanxus dan Squalo. "Tch, sampah itu" Xanxus memasuki kembali istana mereka.

* * *

"Kapan kita sampai,rakyat jelata?" Bel menatap sinis ke lelaki yang mengendarai mobil yang akan membawanya menuju desa itu. "Muu, kita sudah sampai, tepat didepan desa itu, pangeran" lelaki itu menunjuk ke papan yang bertuliskan nama desa itu "Varia". Bel melihat keluar jendela, tampak sebuah desa yang hijau, sebuah gunung dibelakang desa itu, dengan pohon dimana-mana, rumah yang sederhana dan sungai kecil di samping desa itu. Semuanya tampak normal, tidak jauh dari kota yang ia tinggal sebelumnya, hanya saja di kota itu dia tinggal di istana, bukan dirumah sederhana begini. "Keluarkan barang-barangku, rakyat jelata" Bel keluar dari mobil itu, menghirup udara di desa itu yang begitu sejuk. "..muu, tapi, pangeran melarangku untuk menyentuh barang-barang pangeran, bukan?" lelaki –yang diketahui bernama Mammon—itu berdiri disamping Bel. "..Pengecualian untuk sekarang. Ushishishi, dimana rumah pangeran?" Bel berjalan memasuki desa itu.

"Mari saya tunjukkan, pangeran" Mammon menunjukkan jalan menuju rumah baru Bel. Rumahnya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi tidak terlalu luar juga. Saat Bel berjalan menelusuri desa itu untuk mencari rumah barunya, semua warga disana melihatinya dengan penasaran. Ya, wajar saja karena mereka jarang-jarang melihat seseorang dari keluarga bangsawan begini. Rumah Bel tampak normal,dengan pagar berwarna kuning, pintu yang juga berwarna sama, luasnya lumayan, hanya ada satu tingkat karena rata-rata rumah-rumah orang disana hanya bertingkat satu.

"Ushishishishi, kau bisa pergi sekarang" Bel mengusir Mammon. "Muu, baik" Mammon pun segera pergi dari desa terpencil itu. Bel masuk kedalam rumahnya yang baru. Rapi, tidak se-berantakan yang ia kira sebelumnya, ruangannya hanya sedikit, tidak seperti di pun mengecek sekeliling rumahnya.

Bel memasuki ruang tidurnya, lumayan luas walau tidak seluas ruang tidurnya di istana, dengan cat berwarna kuning, ruangan itu tampak ceria. Disana ada kasur berukuran king size, sebuah cermin, sebuah meja, sebuah jam, sebuah lemari, dan kamar mandi didalam sana. Bel meletakkan barang-barangnya disana, ia merebahkan dirinya dikasur itu. Empuk. Ia hampir tertidur saking empuknya,tapi ia teringat, ia lapar. Ia memang sudah sarapan di istana tadi pagi, tapi perjalanan menempuh waktu yang sangat lama, dan selama perjalanan itu, Bel tidak makan sama sekali.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi niatnya untuk makan. Tidak ada makanan. Bel berjalan ke dapur, ada berbagai perabotan disana. Bel membuka kulkasnya, banyak persediaan makanan. Ia membuka lemari-lemari itu, banyak juga bahan makanan. Tapi, ada lagi yang menjadi permasalahannya, semuaanya makanan yang belum jadi dan.. Bel tidak bisa memasak. Wajar saja, karena selama ia tinggal di istana, semua makanannya dimasakkan dan ia hanya tinggal menikmati makanan-makanan itu, bahkan ia sering complain dengan kokinya karena makanannya tidak memenuhi keinginannya.

Sekarang Bel pusing, ia tidak bisa memasak. Jangankan memasak, menyalakan kompor saja Bel tidak bisa. Nama bahan-bahan yang ada di dapur saja ia tidak tau, yang ia tau hanya garam dan gula. Ya kalau di istana dia biasanya masuk ke dapur hanya untuk menemui Lussuria yang biasanya entah ngapain didalam sana, hanya itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh peralatan yang ada di dapur.

"Senpai, anda itu pangeran yang dipindahkan ke sini ya?" sebuah suara yang terdengar memiliki nada monoton. Bulu kuduk Bel pun naik, pelan-pelan tapi pasti ia memutarkan badannya menghadap ke arah suara itu berasal. Matanya terbalak, ia terkejut melihat sesosok anak kecil bersurai hijau, ia tampak normal seperti manusia lainnya. "Siapa kau?" Bel menatap anak itu dengan tajam –walau tidak terlihat tajam—. "Aku Fran" jawab anak kecil itu, yap dia adalah Fran. "Dimana kau tinggal?" Bel berjalan mendekati Fran sambil memasang tatapan seperti sedang mengintrogasi seorang perampok. "Tepat disebelah rumahmu, senpai" Fran tetap menjawab pertanyaan dari Bel dengan datar, seperti sebelumnya.

Bel hanya terdiam, tapi ia masih menatap Fran dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Ngomong-ngomong.. senpai kenapa diam saja disana? Senpai lapar bukan? Kenapa tidak memasak?" pertanyaan yang layaknya kereta itu dilontarkan Fran. "Cih, sok tau" jawab Bel dengan sinisnya, sepertinya ia masih kesal karena Fran muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakangnya. "Eh, kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam rumahku?" tanya Bel dengan penasaran. "Pintu rumah senpai kan tidak dikunci..Aku dengar kalau senpai sudah datang kesini, jadi karena penasaran aku iseng mencoba untuk membuka pintu rumah senpai dah ternyata terbuka, dan aku mencari senpai keseluruh ruangan dirumah ini dan menemukan senpai didapur" jelas Fran panjang lebar. Bel hanya mengingat kembali, ia memang lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. aku lapar. Masakkan makanan yang enak untukku, ushishishi" Bel berjalan menuju kamarnya, entah untuk berbuat apa. Merapikan barang-barangnya? Dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu. Kemungkinan yang paling pasti adalah kalau ia akan bermalas-malasan didalam kamarnya sambil menunggu makanan yang dibuatkan oleh Fran, karena Bel adalah seorang pangeran yang sangat malas.

Fran yang ditinggalkan sendiri didalam dapur itu hanya terdiam, ia mencari bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak. Setelah bahan-bahan itu dikeluarkan, Fran mulai mempersiapkan semuanya, dari memotong-motong sampai memanaskan panci penggorengan. Tapi sayangnya saat Fran sedang memotong wortel, dengan tidak sengaja ia melukai tangannya sendiri. "Argh" Fran memegangi jari telunjuk kirinya yang terluka. Bel yang mendengar suara dari Fran itu langsung masuk kedalam dapur. "Kau kenapa, Fran?" tanya Bel dengan panik. "Tidak apa-apa—" Fran memalingkan wajahnya, menghindar dari kontak mata dengan Bel. "Ushishishi, jangan pikir kau bisa membohongi pangeran" Bel tersenyum licik—seakan-akan dia tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada Fran—Fran hanya tertunduk sambil memegangi telunjuk kirinya itu.

"Ada apa dengan jari telunjukmu?" Bel menarik secara paksa jari telunjuk Fran, ia melihat darah segar yang mengalir dengan derasnya dari telunjuk itu. "Dasar, ini harus cepat diobati atau nanti akan infeksi, kalau jarimu sampai infeksi bisa-bisa di imputasi, kalau sampai begitu kan aku juga yang repot" Bel langsung menghisap darah yang mengalir dari telunjuk Fran. Fran hanya terdiam, ia ingin bergerak tapi rasanya badannya membeku dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya mematung sambil melihati Bel yang sedang mencegah hal-hal yang lebih buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kau tunggu disini dan jangan bergerak" Bel langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, ia mencari kotak P3K, ia merasa kalau ia sudah membawanya tadi. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Bel menemukan kotak P3K yang tertutup gunungan koper yang Bel bawa. Ia segera membawa kotak itu menuju dapur, ia mengeluarkan obat merah dan perban untuk mengobati telunjuk Fran. Fran sedang berpikir, apa Bel yang terlalu lebay atau dia yang pemikirannya terlalu lebay? Ah, ia juga tidak tau. Ia masih terdiam melihat Bel yang mengobati tangannya.

Begitu romantis..

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hallo semuanya~ ini fanfic B26 pertama saya, saya masih kurang bisa IC-in Bel sama Fran sih, tapi saya harap fic ini memuaskan ya^^ Saya yakin pasti banyak kekurangan dari fic ini, jadi tolong kritik/saran disampaikan melalui review ya~ saya akan balas melalui _Private Message _Fic ini saya rencanakan dibuat multichap, jadi pastikan anda mengikutinya ya!


	2. One Step Closer

Belphegor Goes To Village © Eiffel Caramel

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Warnings! Typo(s), OOC, Humor gagal, Shounen-Ai, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin saya lupakan

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T for safe

Pairings: B26 dan sedikit pair lainnya.

Don't Like? Don't Read! :)

.

.

~Happy Reading!~

Chapter Two

Preview:

"Kau tunggu disini dan jangan bergerak" Bel langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, ia mencari kotak P3K, ia merasa kalau ia sudah membawanya tadi. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Bel menemukan kotak P3K yang tertutup gunungan koper yang Bel bawa. Ia segera membawa kotak itu menuju dapur, ia mengeluarkan obat merah dan perban untuk mengobati telunjuk Fran. Fran sedang berpikir, apa Bel yang terlalu lebay atau dia yang pemikirannya terlalu lebay? Ah, ia juga tidak tau. Ia masih terdiam melihat Bel yang mengobati tangannya.

Begitu romantis..

~B26~

_~ Walaupun kita baru bertemu..tapi aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan pada orang lain, dalam arti lain, hanya kurasakan pada dirimu~_

_._

_._

_._

"Sudah selesai, biar aku yang membantumu memasak, begini-gini pangeran juga bisa masak walau sedikit.. ushishishi" Bel tersenyum, tapi bukan dengan senyuman licik atau sebagainya, senyumannya kali ini berbeda...seperti—tulus dan ikhlas.

"Baiklah, kalau senpai mau membantuku. Ngomong-ngomong..senpai mau makan apa?" tanya Fran dengan polosnya.

JDERR

Jadi, Fran dari tadi memotong-motong bahan-bahan yang akan ia pakai untuk memasak tanpa tau apa yang akan ia masak?!

Bel termenung sebentar, ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya dilipat didepan dada. "Ushishishi, aku tau. Aku mau _Fettuccine Bolognese_ **[1] **dan untuk minumannya cukup _Lacrima Christi_** [2]** saja"

Fran hanya terdiam mendengar pesanan dari Bel itu. Sebenarnya,dia tidak bisa memasak Fettuccine sejak dulu, ia malu mengakuinya. "Kau kenapa, Fran? Jangan-jangan—" Bel tersenyum jahil, sepertinya dia sudah tau apa penyebab Fran terdiam seperti itu. "—Kau tidak bisa memasaknya? Atau kau tidak tau apa makanan-makanan itu?" senyuman jahil Bel semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku memang tidak pernah belajar memasak _Fettuccine _sejak dulu, senpai" Fran menunduk malu. "Ushishi, kalau begitu biarkan pangeran yang mengajarkanmu" Bel tersenyum sombong. Bel pun membongkar-bongkar lemari-lemari kecil itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi masakannya, apalagi kalau bukan Fettuccine. Kalau tidak ada _Fettuccine _tidak akan bisa dimasak, bukan? Namanya saja sudah Fettuccine Bolognese.

Tak begitu lama kemudian, Bel tersenyum dengan senyuman chessire khasnya sementara ditangan kanannya terlihat sekotak _Fettuccine_ kering. Tak hanya itu, Bel langsung menyambar selembar kertas yang –entah mengapa bisa ada—diatas meja itu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia menemukan sebuah pen yang saat itu keadaannya berada disamping kompor, tidak ada yang tau mengapa bisa ada kertas dan pen diatas dapur. Mungkin, Xanxus yang _tsundere_ itu sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kalau Bel akan menemukan seseorang dan menuliskan sesuatu untuk orang itu? Hanya Yang Diataslah yang tau.

"Itu untuk apa, senpai?" Fran menanyakan itu dengan polosnya, seperti biasa. "Kau akan tau nanti" Bel menjawab disertai dengan cengiran jahil khasnya. Sementara Fran memikirkan –lebih tepatnya menebak-nebak—apa yang dituliskan Bel, Bel sendiri masih dengan semangatnya menulis, kadang ia berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian, Bel pun selesai menuliskan 'sesuatu' dikertas itu.

"Supaya kita bisa lebih cepat memasaknya, kau akan mencari bahan-bahan yang sudah kutuliskan disana, dan memotong-motongnya, mengiris-irisnya atau apapun itu sesuai perintah yang sudah kutuliskan disana, sementara aku akan berada dibagian kompor itu saat kau sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan itu, alias aku akan merebus _fettuccine_ itu" jelas Bel panjang dikali lebar.

"Baiklah, senpai" Fran langsung bergegas mencari barang-barang yang sudah Bel tuliskan. Sebelum itu, Fran sempat membaca sebentar isi dari kertas itu, ada telur, daging cincang, _jamur champignon_, saus pasta, saus tomat, minyak zaitun, bawang putih, bawang bombay, daun basil, oregano, garam, merica bubuk, dan keju permesan.

Apa kalian masih mengingat kalimat yang pernah ada di chapter pertama kemarin, bahwa Bel tidak bisa memasak? Iya, dia memang tidak bisa memasak. Tapi hanya karena ingin menunjukkan kalau dia itu 'lebih' dari Fran, ia memaksakan dirinya, walau sebenarnya ia tidak mempunyai pengalaman apapun di dapur.

Mengenai bahan masakkan itu? Saat masih tinggal di istana, Bel biasanya membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan pribadi yang ada didalam istana itu, hampir semua buku sudah Bel baca karena biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan membaca buku, bukan dengan bermain keluar karena ia tidak suka anak-anak yang ada diluar sana. Karena rajin membaca itulah, Bel jadi jenius dan ia tau apa saja bahan-bahan untuk _Fettuccine _itu.

Bagaimana bisa ada buku tentang memasak di perpustakaan itu? Ya, kalau didalam keluarga Bel tidak ada yang namanya Lussuria sih tidak mungkin kalau ada buku tentang masak memasak disana, tapi faktanya, Bel mempunya kakak yang bernama Lussuria itu yang sebenarnya lelaki tapi sekarang lebih mirip perempuan karena beberapa hal. Jadi itu wajar saja.

Squalo? Dia tidak mungkin membeli buku seperti itu. Hal seperti itu hanya menguras uangnya –baca: mengurangi jatahnya untuk berternak hiu—dan, itu juga menguras waktunya –coretuntukmelayaniXanxuscoret—.

Oke, mari kembali ke cerita aslinya. Setelah semua bahan selesai Fran siapkan dan _Fettuccine_ itupun selesai Bel rebus, Bel menyerahkan masalah yang berkaitan dengan kompor dengan Fran karena ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal sesudah itu, ia hanya akan memerintahkan Fran untuk sisanya. Kalau ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk memasak, nanti hasilnya malah gosong kan gak lucu?

Fran mulai menumis bahan-bahan itu hingga harum, setelah harum pun diangkat dan didinginkan sebentar lalu dicampur dengan saus pasta dan dituangkan keatas _fettuccine_ yang sudah direbus sehingga menjadi lebih lunak. "Ushishishi, sudah jadi~ ini semua berkat pangeran! Kau harus berterimakasih kepada pangeran karena sudah mengajarimu" Bel berteriak dengan bangganya, karena ini pertama kalinya ia sukses dalam memasak makanan –walau ia sukses juga karena bantuan dari Fran—.

Bel menatap_ Fettucine_ itu dengan tatapan 'hidup-mu-akan-berakhir-sebentar-lagi' Bel pun bersiap-siap untuk makan. 3...2...1 "—senpai, bagaimana dengan _Lacrima Chirsti_nya?" tanya Fran memotong 'sesi Bel memakan hidup-hidup _Fettuccine Bolognese_' itu.

"Tch, kau siapkan untukku, aku ingin memakan ini dulu" ujar Bel kesal karena Fran mengganggu acaranya bersama makanannya yang tampak sangat lezat. "Baik, senpai" Fran pun menuruti perkataan Bel dan langsung mencari sebotol _Lacrima Christi_ untuk dihindangkan bersama _Fettuccine Bolognese_ yang sangat disukai Bel.

"Ini senpai" Fran meletakkan segelas _Lacrima Christi_ dimeja. Tampak Bel yang sedang makan dengan sangat lahapnya. "Itu enak ya, senpai?" tanya Fran dengan polosnya sambil dengan perlahan duduk didepan Bel.

"Ushishishi, menurutmu?" Bel melemparkan tatapan yang tampak jahil pada Fran, seperti biasanya, Fran hanya menatap datar kepada tatapan jahil Bel.

"Aku juga ingin merasakannya..sudah lama aku tidak memakan Fettuccine..." ujar Fran dengan nada monoton dilengkapi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Bel yang mendengar kata Fran yang seperti itu langsung tersenyum jahil dan menatap Fran dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, alias kalian tau bagaimana tatapan Bel yang ditujukan kepada Fran kalau sudah ada senyum jahilnya.

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu—"Bel mengambil sesuap Fettuccine dengan garpu lalu berjalan kebelakang Fran. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Fran. "—buka mulutmu" Bel mengarahkan sesuap Fettuccine itu kemulut Fran.

"...Rasanya lumayan" ujar Fran sambil menatap Bel. "Ushishishi, masih mau?" tanya Bel dengan nada seduktif. Fran hanya menggangguk kecil. Sedangkan Bel tersenyum jahil –untuk kesekian kalinya—.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Hallo! Eiffel Caramel here~ hmm, saya ngerjain ficnya diberbagai mood sih, jadinya ya hancur gini, maaf atas updatenya yang lama ya~ chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih cepat, tapi kalau gak memungkinkan ya kembali lama lagi. Err, sekarang saya kasih arti dari makanan dan minuman yang ada diatas dulu ya~

[1] Fettuccine Bolognese = Fettuccine itu semacam mietiaw gitu, dan Bolognese itu semacam saus yang dituangkan, jadi hasilnya itu kayak Spagetti gitu. Fettuccine itu lebih lebar (?) dan lebih besar dari Spagetti.

[2] Lacrima Christi = Semacam anggur dari Italia

Tolong direview ya readers-san~ untuk segala Kritik/Saran disampaikan melalui review ya ^^


	3. They Start To Be Closer and Closer

Belphegor Goes To Village © Eiffel Caramel

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Warnings! Typo(s), OOC, Humor gagal, Shounen-Ai, AU, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin saya lupakan

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T for safe

Pairings: B26 dan sedikit pair lainnya.

Don't Like? Don't Read! :)

.

.

~Happy Reading!~

Chapter Three

PREVIEW:

"Itu enak ya, senpai?" tanya Fran dengan polosnya sambil dengan perlahan duduk didepan Bel.

"Ushishishi, menurutmu?" Bel melemparkan tatapan yang tampak jahil pada Fran, seperti biasanya, Fran hanya menatap datar kepada tatapan jahil Bel.

"Aku juga ingin merasakannya..sudah lama aku tidak memakan Fettuccine..." ujar Fran dengan nada monoton dilengkapi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Bel yang mendengar kata Fran yang seperti itu langsung tersenyum jahil dan menatap Fran dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, alias kalian tau bagaimana tatapan Bel yang ditujukan kepada Fran kalau sudah ada senyum jahilnya.

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu—"Bel mengambil sesuap Fettuccine dengan garpu lalu berjalan kebelakang Fran. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Fran. "—buka mulutmu" Bel mengarahkan sesuap Fettuccine itu kemulut Fran.

"...Rasanya lumayan" ujar Fran sambil menatap Bel. "Ushishishi, masih mau?" tanya Bel dengan nada seduktif. Fran hanya menggangguk kecil. Sedangkan Bel tersenyum jahil –untuk kesekian kalinya—.

* * *

"Senpai, aku mengantuk..." ujar Fran diikuti dengan uapan kecil. "Ushishishi, maksudmu kau ingin tidur bersamaku? Eh"

"Tidak, aku mau kembali kerumahku.." Fran menghentikan aktivitasnya saat itu. "Tapi diluar sudah gelap, dan tidak ada penerangan bukan?" Bel menatap Fran dilengkapi dengan senyuman liciknya yang sepertinya ingin memaksa Fran untuk menginap dirumahnya

"Aku sudah lama tinggal disini, jadi aku sudah hafal jalannya" Fran juga tidak mau kalah

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada lubang kecil dan membuatmu terjatuh atau batu kerikil yang membuatmu terpeleset?" Bel melebarkan seringainya

"Aku bisa pinjam senternya Senpai" Fran tetap tidak mau kalah

"Senterku baterainya habis, belum sempat kucas" Bel melebarkan lagi seringainya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk malam ini aku menginap dirumah senpai" ujar Fran sambil berdiri dan melihat kesekeliling rumah itu. "Ushishishi, boleh saja. Kau ingin tidur dimana? Dikamarku? Shishishi" Bel menggoda Fran sambil memasang cengiran kemenangan

"Aku tidur disini saja" Fran merebahkan dirinya disofa berwarna coklat itu. "Hei, kau yakin?" Bel menatapnya

"Yakin" Fran menutup matanya

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ada hantu disini?" Bel kembali menggunakan strateginya yang tadi ia pakai untuk memaksa Fran agar mau menginap dirumahnya

"Tidak mungkin, senpai kira aku percaya dengan cerita fiksi seperti itu" Fran lagi-lagi tidak mau mengalah, ia sudah tau maksud Bel yang tidak ingin ia tidur diluar

"Itu memang tidak mungkin, tapi kalau ada tikus atau kecoa?" Bel juga tidak mau mengalah, ia tetap ngotot tidak ingin Fran tidur diluar melainkan...ah kalian semua sudah tau kok apa yang diinginkan Bel.

"Rumah senpai bersih, dari tadi aku tidak melihat satupun kecoa atau tikus disini jadi aku yakin disini aman-aman saja, dan tolong biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang disini sekarang, senpai" ujar Fran panjang lebar tapi masih tetap dengan datarnya

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau, biar kupaksa" Bel menyeringai lagi, tapi seringainya kali ini berbeda dengan seringainya yang tadi, yang kali ini lebih...lebih...lebih mengarah kepada 'kemesuman' yang dicampur dengan 'kelicikan'.

Fran yang melihat seringai Bel dan merasa itu berbeda pun segera was-was dan mencoba untuk kabur secepat mungkin, secepat yang ia bisa atau...

..Tapi sepertinya ia telat. Aura kemesuman sudah berpancar dengan hebatnya dari tubuh lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Fran, semakin dekat, semakin dekat...

Dan, dalam hitungan detik, tubuh mungil Fran sudah berada di dekapan Bel. "Kau tidak akan menyesal kok, Ushishishi"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Hallo~ Maaf updatenya lama dan tidak memuaskan, saya kehabisan kuota dan selama itu saya gak ngelanjutin fanfic ini dan malah ntah ngapain (?) Maaf juga chapter ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Segala kritik dan saran akan saya terima di kotak review yang ada dibawah, terimakasih~


End file.
